All For One
by Shade Penn
Summary: Comicbook Format. The smallest changes can have the biggest impact, not to mention the strangest. But whether this is for better or worst is the real question. Wizards of Waverly Place/Smallville/Spectacular Spider-Man Crossover.


**A/N: **This will be styled in comic-format, with the starting points in the story taking place at several different times after the first part is done; Wizards Season 3, Smallville Season 7, and Spider-Man Season 1.

* * *

_#All For One Issue 1_

_Smallville, Kent Residence, 1986_

Thara Ak-Var looked suspiciously around at the surroundings and down at the tracker on her wrist as she and her adoptive cousin Kara-El, who had asked her to come along with to meet up with her adoptive mother Lara at this specific place, clutched the transporter that brought them to this planet in her hand. She couldn't deny Kara anything and had brought her along out of the strong devotion she held for her ever since she was released from the Guild, but she'd always held those feelings for her ever since they were children, it merely got stronger when she saw her again.

Though Thara could admit only to herself that being with the Guild had hardened her heart and she could only express any love through her loyalty. She'd seen too many things in the war with Zod to make her feel comfortable with her family; and she could see that they felt just as awkward with her trying to assimilate back into the family and civilian life.

Perhaps leaving her here was just a way of getting rid of her.

_#Earth Part 1_

Thara shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and saw Kara looking over at her strangely. "It is merely internal thoughts that have been plaguing me recently." She said stiltedly.

"You're not in the military anymore, Thara." Kara reminded her.

"Forgive me cousin; it's been difficult to speak more casually." Thara said curtly. She did not miss the way Kara winced at her tone, but tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Aunt Lara told you to meet her here, right?" she asked.

Thara nodded stiffly as she reflexively put her hands behind her back and straightened her back. "That is correct; she informed me that the domicile in front of us is where we are to meet. The third Kryptonian life signal in the surrounding area is already inside the domicile."

"I wonder why Aunt Lara would choose _this_ place to meet at?" Kara wondered aloud.

Thara knew that this was not a question which required and answer, but old habits were hard to break. "It is not my place to question Mother, I merely followed her instructions."

"Easy Soldier Girl," Kara said with a tempered smile and Thara felt her shoulders loosen slightly at the nickname her cousin had taken to calling her to try to make things more familiar between them like how things used to be, "with Aunt Lara it's a 'request,' she would never order anyone around."

Thara would have furrowed her brows if she was less disciplined and would have asked what the difference was between an 'order' and a 'request.' They both meant the same thing to her, but she did not ask this because it was an irrelevant piece of information. "I…understand." She said stiltedly as she tried to lie.

Her lack of deceptive skills had made her terrible for Intel in the case she was captured, so her place was on the battlefield; her gifted fire ability from the Flamebird being her most effective weapon. Kara had thought she was crazy when she had told her about it, so she had stopped trying to bring it up, letting the subject die completely as she did not want to drive Kara away with her beliefs.

The two of them walked toward the house and Thara entered the home first as she did not want any harm to come to Kara even though she knew under the yellow sun they gained abilities, including super strength that gave way to invulnerability. Instead of a threat, she saw her mother standing in the center of what looked like the dining room. "Mother." She announced.

Lara looked up and smiled at Thara with such affection that Thara felt something constrict in her chest. "Thara." She said before she pulled the young woman into a hug, Thara feeling awkward with the gesture but she uncertainly and briefly hugged Lara back before politely pulling back. The look of slight disappointment on her mother's face made Thara feel like wincing; she so much wanted to please her mother and father because of all they did for her after the deaths of her birth parents.

Lara's expression gave way to surprise almost immediately as she saw the blonde standing in the doorway behind Thara. "Kara, what are you doing here?"

Kara smiled nervously at her. "I wanted to see you, and I made Thara bring me along."

"I believe that was my decision; you could not force me into anything, cousin." Thara rebuked.

Kara looked surprised, but she grinned at her playfully. "You still got that biting attitude; at least we know it's you."

"Of course it is me; a replacement would not be as charming as I." Thara deadpanned.

Kara's grin widened and Lara smiled once more at Thara, both looking pleased at the face Thara was slowly, but surely, returning to how she had been when she was younger.

Thara turned her full attention to her mother because there were still her orders to be followed. "Mother, what purpose was my presence called here for on this planet."

Despite the off-putting way Thara spoke, sounding unnervingly like a computer, Lara still kept the smile on her face to show she didn't mind, but with the news she had it wasn't hard. "Thara, Kara, you know about the problems arising on Krypton about its possible destruction in the future, right?" she asked and both girls nodded. "Well, Jor-El and I decided it was no place for a child, so we are sending ours here."

Thara got it first and her tone was almost shy. "I…I'm going to have a younger sibling?"

Lara nodded and Kara rushed forward excitedly. "That's great; we know how much you and uncle have been trying." She said and upon realizing how _distancing_ this sounded, she sheepishly looked back at Thara. "Not that you aren't also my cousin."

Thara averted her eyes and her tone remained emotionless. "I have been grateful for my adoption, and I could not expect me to be more important than a child of mother and father."

Lara reached out and grabbed one of Thara's hands. "Thara, look at me." She said gently and the girl slowly met her mother's eyes. "You would never be less important to us than this child is; in fact what I'm about to ask you would be bring both Jor-El and I much needed peace of mind."

"What do you need of me?" Thara questioned.

"Would you stay here to help your sibling with growing up; I would not ask you to raise him, this couple here have already been chosen for that purpose," Lara explained and saw the look of disbelief on Kara's face so she quelled her misgivings, "Jor-El has been to this planet once before, he knows the kindness that this family has, they will be good parents."

Thara felt the urge to reflexively point out that no one could be better parents than Lara and Jor, but these were her own personal feelings blindsided by their kindness speaking; she had not been a child when she had been adopted and she did not know how an actual child would fair growing up under Jor's distant demeanour.

Perhaps, just _perhaps_ she could let these humans care for her unborn sibling. Speaking of which…

"Have you learned if the child is a boy or a girl?" Thara questioned.

Lara smiled down at her stomach. "Not yet, but if Kara is willing to help you when the time comes…"

Kara blinked at this suggestion and she gasped, her expression torn between wonder and shock. "But with the bad blood between father and uncle…"

"You nor this child and Thara are a part of their…issues. Do not think though I wouldn't help you in any way I could, either of you." Lara said with conviction in her voice and her eyes held a trace of steel in them, both seeing that this woman was not as passive as she seemed.

Kara stared at Lara for a moment, as if assessing this statement's sincerity before she nodded solemnly. "I would help." She said and noticed a device on the table. "What is this?" she asked trying to change the subject to something less heavy.

"That is a camera; humans use it to take pictures." Lara replied.

"So it's like our crests then." Kara mused before she snapped a picture of Lara and smiled at her. "Well the baby should know what his birth mother looks like." She said seriously as she took the developed photo from the camera.

Lara sighed and shook her head with a fond smile while she took the photo from Kara and hid it behind the picture of a red-haired woman. She stared at the picture in her hands thoughtfully. "She will be a good mother." She said softly and set the frame back down.

Thara peered dutifully down at the frame and tried to commit the picture to her memory so she could at least register the woman who would be taking Lara's place as her sibling's mother. "I will protect my sibling until my last breath." She said seriously.

"That's…ominous." Kara said quietly and Lara cleared her throat.

"In all the rush, we still have to pick a name." she said pointedly.

"What about Kal?" Kara suggested bashfully. "So no matter the gender, when they look up into the sky they'll always think of home, and of you and uncle?"

"That is a wonderful name." Lara said and Thara nodded.

"A fine name." she added before she looked out the door and pulled the tracker on her wrist up. "I will go and scout the perimeter more thoroughly if that is all that is needed of me at this time." She said stiltedly.

"Turn that off, Thara, there's no one else here." Lara said waving her paranoia off.

Thara paused briefly before she obediently turned the tracker off and turned around to leave the domicile to check the perimeter. During her years with the Guild she had to learn the habit of multi-tasking so diligently checking the grounds meticulously while thinking over this good chunk of information she'd just learned wasn't hard to do, but with the implications it still took some effort to keep from veering into a dark place in her mind.

After all these years her adoptive parents were going to have a child of their own and she was going to have a little brother or sister. She knew how long they had wanted a child, but she wasn't going to think about the fact they had still adopted _her_ because she should know by now that they had proven enough times in the past that they did in fact care about her.

It was because of her father that she was allowed to leave active duty when he had found out she had been put into the Guild, but even if the effort came too late to keep her from seeing the horrors of the war, she could still find the fact he _did_ get her out of it gratifying.

Instead of the thought of being replaced, Thara thought of looking after her very own sibling and even at that moment she took the instruction to protect her brother or sister seriously, silently vowing she would never let any harm come to them or she didn't deserve to be an older sister. Loyalty was something she valued and she despised traitors who could betray the ones they were to help, and she would help instill in Kal a sense of loyalty to others. Any misgivings she had about this planet with its own barbaric and war-torn ways she would have to put aside because those feelings were something she was not comfortable with exploring.

Krypton was not perfect, her people had flaws, but she liked to think that they were at least better than this backwater planet, such a place being only chosen for punishment to show Kryptonian miscreants that they did not want to be here. But Thara still had to admit; if her father thought the family he had chosen was kind, then what about the other humans?

As Thara checked the surrounding back grounds, she knew she would have to be impartial to this world for now, but it was going to be only temporary as even she would still have to conform _slight_ to this world when she and Kara were going to be stuck on the planet.

Thara stopped in her search and her eyes glossed over as she stared unblinkingly at the field in front of her. _When_, not 'if,' because Jor-El was never wrong, and she wasn't about to start doubting him now. But deep down she wanted this to be wrong, that the planet wasn't on the verge of destruction, she wanted to be herself again on her home planet.

_Not be this numb version on this blue planet._

The sound of a shout from the house brought Thara out of her thoughts and she scolded herself for freezing up and rushed back to the domicile and found it empty. She looked around and used her super speed to check the entire house, but she found no sign of either her mother or Kara. Thara narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fist; they had left her here?!

Thara shook in her spot but was unable to do more than that because she had trouble expressing _any_ emotions, so she was left to fume in silence. She had expected to be sent to this planet later on to await the arrival of Kal-El, not be left here before she even got a chance to know if it was a boy or girl she was going to be protecting.

Thara stopped shaking with that thought and sighed deeply; it still didn't matter what came to earth she supposed because the child was going to be hers and Kara's metaphorically as they helped with the upbringing from a distance. Well, Thara was going to do her own brand of helping from afar so she could assess what dangers this planet could bring to them.

Since she was now stuck here as Kara was the one who held the transporter, Thara bitterly thought that they had at least succeeded in getting rid of her earlier than they thought.


End file.
